Touchy (skin)
: This article is about the skin. For the app, please see Nitrome Touchy. |feature=Nitrome Touchy |special=First with scrolling background |avatarsFromSkin = }} Touchy is the thirteenth skin released on Nitrome.com. The skin was released on October 31st 2012, celebrating the release of Nitrome Touchy, Nitrome's first iOS/Android app. Description The skin features the Halloween week at the time the new Nitrome app, Nitrome Touchy. It includes big words in the center: "·nitrome· TOUCHY". There are nine Cuboys surrounding the words, each one with a mobile device that is the iOS and Android devices. Each Cuboy has a costume of the main character of the game they're playing. Appearances File:Touchy_wallpaper.png|This is the Touchy Skin, their 13th skin made by Nitrome for the release of their Touchy App that lets people use their phone as their controller|650px desc none poly 122 303 122 250 184 240 207 204 252 214 258 258 291 283 286 329 258 367 278 405 329 441 291 474 209 444 176 344 138 339 120 362 135 311 A Cuboy with a sombrero from Off The Rails poly 38 398 15 377 56 352 87 349 122 357 150 334 173 342 184 375 209 467 179 454 171 482 150 513 59 492 31 413 A Cuboy with the mask worn by Swindler poly 171 449 293 500 291 607 222 643 140 622 130 538 A Cuboy wearing a Flash Cat headband rect 604 456 737 666 A Cuboy wearing a parka worn by the Eskimo from Thin Ice poly 768 487 796 469 798 405 880 436 880 490 910 507 903 609 852 653 750 609 752 546 770 541 A Cuboy wearing a cap worn by Fluffykins poly 966 383 956 291 898 179 944 161 1043 201 1097 199 1104 281 1109 334 1091 372 A Cuboy with a mini Giant worm from Worm Food on his head poly 1357 260 1316 395 1425 436 1566 212 1510 184 1438 293 A Cuboy covered in snot poly 1436 421 1553 240 1578 395 1589 454 1479 507 1484 446 A Cuboy wearing a wizard's cap poly 1352 581 1346 543 1323 530 1323 451 1364 416 1456 459 1471 479 1484 538 1502 556 1497 592 1408 632 1334 594 A Cuboy wearing a Spartan helmet. default This is the Touchy skin, the first skin Nitrome made for their website that conmemorates a mobile app *A Cuboy with a cactus man's hat. *A Cuboy with Swindler's mask. *A Cuboy with Flash Cat's ears and whiskers. *A Cuboy with the Eskimo's anorak. *A Cuboy with Fluffykins' cap and ears. *The giant worm is caught to a Cuboy. *A Cuboy has some snot on his head. *A Cuboy has the wizard's hat. *A Cuboy with the red Spartan's helmet. Hints Unlike most other skins, the Touchy skin doesn't hint any game since it's based off Nitrome Touchy, an app featuring past Nitrome games. Updates After the release of Nitrome Touchy to Android, Nitrome slightly changed their skin. Everything was the same, except that the Cuboy with a Spartan helmet and the Flashcat Cuboy's devices had a picture of an Android on them, instead of a pear. Trivia * This skin breaks from the regular setup of the past twelve skins. Instead of featuring a large, rectangular background, it features an unusually wide transparent background on top of another background. *The presence of a pear on the back of some devices is a parody of Apple placing an apple on the back of their iOS devices. This is the same pear seen on Austin Carter's computer in Nitrome Must Die. *The square body of the Android robot resembles a Lego brick. *This skin is also available on the Nitrome Touchy website. Category:Skins Category:Nitrome Touchy